Structures are known in which a vehicle mounted object is supported by vehicle body skeleton members at a vehicle rear portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Applications JP 2011-126439 A and JP 2012-40993 A (Laid-Open)). For example, in following Patent Document 1, a battery that is a vehicle mounted object is supported via brackets at the vehicle transverse direction intermediate portion of a cross member that connects a pair of left and right side members.